


I Don’t Want This Night To End

by kay_the_warlock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_the_warlock/pseuds/kay_the_warlock
Summary: A very hastily written mess set after the ending of Critical Role 2x126. Beau and Yasha have sleepy cuddles after they had their date and ‘made use of the mirror above Beau’s bed.’
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 77





	I Don’t Want This Night To End

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any shitty grammar, I am SO tired lmao

Unlike Beau, Yasha had trouble falling asleep tonight. But for once it wasn’t due to haunting dreams or reliving trauma. No, tonight was different. Beau was in a deep sleep beside her and Yasha couldn’t stop smiling. Was this all a dream? 

Just a few weeks ago this wouldn’t have felt real, it doesn’t even feel real right now. She pulled the duvet up a little more over her girlfriend, looking at her beautiful face again. Beau stirred a little, opening her eyes. 

“Hey babe” she smiled, softly. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Hey” Yasha sighed, happily, “I can’t, but I think it’s because I’m just so happy.”

The two stared at eachother for a moment, in silence. Beau reached up and moved the hair off of Yasha’s face, “you’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“No babe, that’s you” Yasha kissed her, a lot more gentle than their kisses earlier that night. 

“We need to get some sleep, the others will be downstairs for breakfast in a few hours” Beau laughed. 

Yasha delicately held the side of Beau’s face in her large hand as they laid facing each other, “I don’t want this night to end.” 

“I wish we could lie here forever. Even just for the warmth. Eiselcross is so cold.”

Yasha moved closer to Beau and wrapped an arm around her, “I love you, Beau.”

“I love you too...” Beau paused, smiling and glancing to the small bell in the corner, “you hungry?”

“In what way? I have just had a hot meal” Yasha winked, a little awkwardly.

Beau kissed Yasha, grinning, “I’ll ask the dachshunds to bring up some snacks, what would my gorgeous angel like?”

“Some of those beetles we had a while ago, please. Oh! And some like, tiny pancakes and fruit, like snack size pancakes!” Yasha said, excitedly.

Beau laughed. There was something adorably charming about her girlfriend when she got excited.

After ordering the snacks and the dachshunds delivering them about 10 minutes later, the two women sat on the bed, eating and chatting. 

Yasha stabbed a strawberry with her fork and held it out to Beau as Beau finished telling her a dramatic story from her childhood. 

Beau smirked and bit the strawberry, pulling it off the fork, “thank’s babe.” Beau pulled Yasha in for a long kiss. 

Yasha could taste the sugar and sweetness on her girlfriends lips. She smiled as they continued to kiss. 

Beau pulled back for air, their foreheads still touching, “let’s get some sleep.”

Yasha nodded, moving the plates off of the bed, which a dachshund quickly came and whisked them away. “Goodnight, my love.” 

Beau’s heart almost melted at those words, “Goodnight, I love you” she responded before nuzzling into Yasha. 

It didn’t take long for beau to fall asleep again, her head against Yasha’s chest. 

Yasha held Beau close, that fear of loosing her still lingered in the back of her mind. After a while though, Yasha slowly drifted off with her love in her arms, sleeping peacefully, their bodies intertwined.


End file.
